


To The Moon

by shaved_ice



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Massage, Other, Overworking, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaved_ice/pseuds/shaved_ice
Summary: Elena got a new job, but it's taking all of her time up lately. Her and Syd have a heart to heart while Syd makes sure Elena is okay.





	To The Moon

“I don’t think you’re gonna be able to finish tonight” Syd spoke softly after a few seconds of staring over Elena’s shoulder as she, in turn, stares at her elaborate notes, lets out only a soft snort. She emits a soft groan as she finally, finally, moves to roll her neck, stretching for the first time in hours of sitting in the same position.

Elena had recently gotten a new job as a video producer and editor at a new geek culture news site and while she loves the job, she may love it a bit too much and puts all of her time into these video ideas. Syd loves to see Elena’s passion, but not at the cost of her physical or mental health.

"I’m almost done, I just need to explain what this transition scene means for not only the character but the player as well" she says. Well, really more of a mumble, because it's going on 3 am and Syd is pretty sure Elena hasn’t slept more than an hour in 3 days. They tried to watch an episode of She-Ra together, but halfway through Elena had pulled her laptop because she had remembered something that was going to be important that she just had to get down. Fifteen minutes later, Syd realized they were going to have to watch She-Ra another time.

Elena became tense, as Syd ran their fingers along her shoulder, gently. If nothing else, Elena could at least relax while she types away as Syd works out the kinks and knots in her muscles. She took in a small, sharp breath through her nose as Syd pressed their thumb into Elena’s shoulder. She slowly let out the breath through her mouth and relaxed her shoulders.

"Is this okay?" Syd asked. Elena barely nodded, her head limp.

"Mhm," she hummed out. Syd moved her other hand up to get to work. Their hands spanned Elena's shoulders and pushed in with their thumbs where the muscles were knotted like an advanced boy scout’s hiking rope.

While they push and pull at the corded muscles of Elena’s shoulders, Syd looks over the document of diagrams and notes. It's just as confusing as every other time they’ve looked at it. To them, it’s just a dense wall of information about video game characters, plotline, subplot lines, every scene with it’s importance and meaning, and more. Elena explained the rhythm to her madness, but the document's so in flux that when looking at it know, it seems as though all pattern has been lost.

"Wanna talk about it?," Syd asks, attempting to fill the mostly quiet air. It’s not that the silence (other than Elena’s occasional soft groans and the air conditioner) made anything uncomfortable, Syd and Elena were at the point where silence between them was just as good as the most talkative of days. Syd just thought that if Elena talked about the project, maybe they could find a way to call it a night.

Elena’s muscles bunch up in Syd’s hands as Elena rubs her temples. “It’s more than a review," she explains, "I loved this game so much for so many reasons, but just writing that isn’t enough, I need other people to love it just as much, if not more, and the time limit for the video after editing is, what, maybe 3 to 5 minutes?”

"People go insane trying to do half of what you’re doing," Syd replied, brushing Elena’s stray hairs behind her ear. She snorted.

"As they should," Elena agreed, and then sighed "And this video has to be funny or else it’s boring and the point of these things are to make nerds like us happy, but I think I can do it…”

Elena groans and moves forward, supporting her head in her arms while Syd jabs at her.

"So it's like, do I go for the education of the—hn, ouch—review or make somewhat of a joke of the game? Because it's gonna be—hn, ouch—one of them and if people don’t understand the game at the end of it, what’s the point?"

Syd laughs under their breath. "Can you imagine, someone who, like, really loves the swamp scene," they say, then lowers their voice in mockery, "what the shit, she didn’t explicitly explain a scene that was ultimately meaningless and should’ve been cut from the game to begin with, I want my five minutes back."

Elena chuckles. Syd loved it when Elena laughed. It was on Syd’s ‘Top 10 List Of Reason Why I should Totally Marry Elena Alvarez One Day’.

"Sit back, please. Want me to work on your front now?" They asked

Elena groans in fake frustration but leans back in her chair. Syd climbed over her to sit in her lap. For the first time in a few hours, Syd got to see Elena’s gorgeous face. Her hair in a messy bun, aside from a few stray hairs that they had pushed behind her ear. The rings around her eyes were dark but the promise ring around her finger glinted in the light of the computer. The whole scene made Syd uncontrollably giddy.

Elena's worn out graphic tee wrinkles and unwrinkles under Syd’s fingers until they slip their hand up, and then down under the neck, finally sliding their palm down Elena’s chest, in her valley, to where she's warm and just a little tacky from the day, where her heart beats underneath.  They follow the sharp line of her collarbones down her chest, pressing in more gently here where muscle and bone are so close.

Elena begins to stare off into space, her mind taking her elsewhere, not that she really needed or wanted to be. She just found it so hard to focus on anything other than her work lately. Syd took note of this.

 

“You okay, baby?” They asked, softly and worriedly. Elena snorted, almost silently, as a small, disappointed smile grew slowly on her face. She looked down.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about work” She admitted, guilty “Obviously it’s not the only thing important to me, but even now when I have the most wonderful person, my soulmate, my lovable, adorkable, Sydnificant other right in front of me, all I can think about is that review… I’m sorry, Syd”

 

Syd shook their head and pushed their arms up to Elena’s face, squishing her cheeks gently. “Elena, I love you, and I do think you’re working yourself too hard, but this is your career now and we’re both going to have to find time for work and us, it’s just gonna take an adjustment period” they explained. Syd always did have a way with words…

 

“I love you, Syd, to the moon-” Elena began but was cut off by a soft, gently kiss.

 

“And back” Syd finished

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've published to a fanfic site in 4 years hhhhhhhhhhh i hope ya'll like it!


End file.
